Crumbling
by S7Angel09
Summary: Major rewrite of the undertaking. Olicity fluff. Oliver chooses to save Felicity at the foundry when it's falling apart instead of going to get Laurel. Tommy doesn't die and Oliver has already told Felicity he can't be with someone he truly cares about. I do not own any of the characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with Arrow.


_**I am completely in Olicity mode lately! Arrow will be back in six days and I'm so excited! I really didn't like how during the undertaking Oliver just left Felicity down in the Foundry. I think he should have let Laurel fend for herself. Only because she had Tommy and Quentin to get her out of the building and Felicity had no one. Maybe he should have sent Diggle, I don't know. I just know I didn't like it. So this is an Alternate to that. ****It's actually completely alternate haha. Tommy doesn't die, Oliver has already told Felicity he has feelings for her but can't be with someone he could truly care about.**** Might be a one shot might be more.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with Arrow.**

**Crumbling**

Everything in the foundry was coming down around Felicity. There was no way she could get up the stairs and through the abandoned club now, she was trapped down here. Her comm went off and she pulled in a calming breath, so as not to let Oliver know she was scared.

"Oliver."  
>"You okay?"<p>

"I'm fine. You need to get Laurel. I ran facial recognition and she is still at her work building. You need to get her out of there."

"What about Tommy and Detective Lance?"  
>"It looks like Lance is on scene and Tommy is... On his way there."<br>"You need me more."

"No, Oliver you have to get Laur-"  
>"No, Felicity! I have to get to you."<p>

Before Felicity could respond to that, Oliver shut down the communication. The building was once again shaking around her and Felicity looked around for what would be the most sturdy and structurally sound area to be. The only thing not shaking or cracking was the archway by the stairs. All the way across the foundry. How the hell was she supposed to get over there with everything coming down around her the way it was? She shook her head and looked to find the closest object that would protect her. The med table was secured to the floor, as long as something didn't come down on top of it. She couldn't think that way, she just needed to get there and sit for a few moments before she found the next place, and keep doing that until she got to the archway by the stairs. She sprinted for all she was worth and breathed a sigh of relief when she made it unharmed and looked around once again. The next place looked like it would be salmon ladder. It wouldn't provide much cover, but it was big enough to give her a moment to catch her breath and get her close enough that she should be able to safely make it to the stairwell. Felicity had to take a few deep breaths before she once again sprinted and then sighed in relief as she clung to the salmon ladder, thankful she had made it. Now she just had to make it to the archway and she should be able to ride out the whole explosion and the resulting damage. At least she hoped so. Once again, she took a few deep breaths to get herself ready and began the sprint for her final destination. She started running, focusing on where she would end up and trying to block out all the sounds and everything crumbling down around her. All of a sudden one of the supporting beams came down directly in front of her, stopping her short. It hadn't missed her by much. She began stepping her way over it and had once again started her final dash when she couldn't block the screeching sound of metal breaking behind her and she turned to watch a beam heading right for her. She tried to make the final lunge to the stairs when she felt it hit her in the back. She went down and blacked out with only one thought running through her head.

_I hope you're safe Oliver, I love you._

Oliver ran as hard and as fast as he could, avoiding all of the obstacles in his path the best he could. He wasn't able to drive his motorcycle anywhere near this area, or pretty much anywhere for that matter. The Glades in their entirety were completely falling down around him and he was berating himself for not being able to stop it on time. For not being smart enough to keep the club out of the Glades. For allowing Felicity to be anywhere near the Foundry tonight and for the possibility of him not making it to her on time. _No. He had to make it to her on time. He had to. _He pushed himself even harder and tried to reign in the panic he felt when he rounded the last corner and saw the condition of Verdant. _God, if it's that bad up here, how bad is it down there? Felicity._ Oliver worked his way through what was left of the club, which was basically rubble at this point and found the door. The power was out but the security measures were still in place, so he quickly put in the code to open it and made his way slowly down the stairs. It was dark and far too quiet. Oliver pulled a light out of his pocket and used it to help him make his way down. On a regular day if the power had been out he would still have been able to make it down these stairs without a light. But with all of the destruction, he couldn't afford to get hurt when Felicity was depending on him to get out of here.

"Felicity? Felicity?! Can you hear me?"

The frantic feeling only became worse when he didn't get a response. There was no longer the sound of crumbling, just the occasional creak from the strain of all the weight on the remaining beams. He needed to find Felicity and get her out of here. Now. Before the whole foundry was brought down. He tried to cover everything with the small beam of light he had and paused when he saw the bright pink. The color of the dress he had seen Felicity wearing earlier. He ran to the pile of cement and dust and started digging his way thought it until he felt something softer. It was Felicity's hair. He shined the light down and pushed the rest of the rubble out of his way to her. She was pinned beneath one of the beams.

"Felicity! I need you to wake up and let me know how bad you're hurt. Come on, Felicity, please. For me."

Oliver was about to lose whatever small amount of sanity he had left when he heard her groan in response to him calling for her. He realized he had allowed tears to form in his eyes and he pulled himself together the best he could. He called her name one more time, and then held his breath as he waited for her to wake up fully and speak to him.

"Oliver."  
>"Felicity, how badly are you hurt?"<p>

"I think I'm okay. Just pinned down."  
>"Okay, I'm gonna get you out. Just hang on and keep talking to me."<p>

Oliver tried several times without success to lift the beam off of Felicity. He knelt back down next to Felicity and grabbed her hand to reassure her and pulled out his phone. He needed to get both of them out of here before anything else started coming down.

"Oliver?"  
>"Yeah, Diggle, we need you."<br>"Already on my way. I'm about two minutes out."  
>"Tommy and Laurel okay?"<br>"They're both fine. Tommy got her out. Is Felicity all right?"  
>"I'm not sure what the damage is yet, she's pinned and I can't get her out on my own."<br>"Just hang on."

John came running down the stairs as quickly as he could, avoiding all the debris. He stopped when he saw Oliver crouched down next to Felicity holding her hand and talking to her in a low voice. He approached the two of them slowly, grabbing a broken length of steel on the way that they could use as a crow bar of sorts.

"Felicity, you alright?"  
>"Yeah. Just ready to get out of here."<br>"Oliver and I will have that beam off of you in no time."

Oliver stood and he and Diggle went over how they were going to do this. Dig found a way to wedge the steel under the beam and put enough weight on it that Oliver would be able to pull Felicity out. Oliver nodded when he was ready with his hands under Felicity's arms, and hers wrapped around his neck. Diggle pushed against the steel with everything he had and the beam rumbled as it began to shift, debris falling off of it and around it. He groaned with the effort and tried to lift it a few inches higher. Oliver started gently pulling Felicity out from under the beam and as he started pulling her out, he moved his arms to wrap around her back and pulled a little harder. When he almost had her completely out he hugged her to himself and shoved back. He landed on his back with Felicity securely beside him and he turned to cover her as Dig dropped the beam and sent dust and debris flying out around them. Oliver pulled back to check on Felicity and she tried to give him a reassuring smile to let him know she was okay for the most part. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked up at the damage around them. One hard part down, now he just had to get them out of the foundry and out of the glades.

Diggle walked over to them and helped Oliver up. He watched as Oliver pulled Felicity up and supported her next to himself.

"How's it looking out there Dig?"  
>"Better than what they were going for, but still pretty bad."<p>

"You got a secure way to get out of here?"  
>"Yeah and it shouldn't take us too long to get to the hospital my way either."<br>Felicity chose that moment to speak up. "I don't need the hospital."  
>Oliver and Diggle exchanged looks and then Oliver gave Felicity a glare. "It's not up for discussion. You're going to the hospital."<p>

Before Felicity could argue any further, Oliver had swept her up into his arms and started following Diggle out of what was left of the Foundry. Felicity knew she wasn't going to win if she did start to argue so she just sighed in resignation and leaned into Oliver.

Oliver continued pacing the waiting room, waiting for someone to tell him something. Anything. Diggle was just sitting and watching him with amusement.

"Oliver, they said she seemed fine. They just wanted to run a few tests to be sure. Check for a concussion, that kind of thing. I'm sure they'll be done soon and she'll be fine. Relax, man."  
>"I just. Dammit what was I thinking? I never should have allowed her to be anywhere near the Foundry."<p>

"With Felicity, you know there really isn't any stopping her when she sets her mind to something. And she was determined to help and knew being in the Foundry was the only way to do that."  
>"Then I at least shouldn't have left her down there alone. And when it was all falling apart, she told me to go get Laurel! She was down there alone and we were the only ones who knew where she was and she sent us after Laurel. Knowing that she would be in an office full of people and that her father and Tommy would make sure she was ok."<p>

"She thought she was telling you what you needed to hear. What you wanted to hear. She didn't want to distract you."

"Distract me. She distracts me no matte where she is or what she's doing. When is she going to realize Laurel and I are done. She's with Tommy and she's happy and I am happy for them. I'm glad that we were able to figure out where we stand and that we can be friends, but the romantic side of our relationship is over."  
>"Maybe you need to tell her that. Before it's too late. Before she meets someone who is going to pursue her and tell her how they feel for her. Before she gives up on you feeling the way for her that she obviously feels for you. There's never going to be a time better than this Oliver. There's always going to be a crisis. There's always going to be some big bad that puts the three of us in danger. Whether she is with you or not, she is still going to be in danger and she has chosen that life."<br>"I know, but if one of my enemies ever found out they could use her against me do you understand what they would do? What would happen? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because I couldn't stay away. She is my biggest weakness."

"And your greatest strength, Oliver. She is that light inside you that keeps you going. That keeps you from losing the Oliver Queen part of yourself. Your humanity. The sooner you realize that, the better both of you will be. Felicity makes her own decisions and it's about time you realize that and stop trying to make them for her. It's her life and she's going to live it how she chooses. She's as stubborn as you are."

Before Oliver could respond to that, the doctor treating Felicity came towards them. Oliver almost knocked John over in his haste to get to him. The doctor told them that everything checked out and he was drawing up Felicity's discharge paperwork and she was changing. Oliver went limp with relief and turned to see the smirk on John's face.

"I gotta go check on a few things, I'll see you back at your place later?"  
>"Yeah. Thank you John."<p>

"We're partners, Oliver. All of us. It's what we do."

Oliver nodded and smiled as John walked away. He turned around to see Felicity walking down the hallway towards him. Seeing her walking towards him allowed him the first real moment of relief he'd had since this whole thing started. She was bruised but she was okay and that was all that mattered. She seemed unsure as she came towards him. Before she could say anything, Oliver grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. Felicity quickly responded and they stood that way for a few minutes.

"I'm taking you home with me. No arguments."  
>"I wouldn't dream of it."<br>"Right. You live to argue with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
>"Yeah. Let's go."<p>

Oliver helped Felicity take care of the paperwork and got her into his car as they made their way to the Queen mansion. Oliver seemed unusually quiet and Felicity wasn't sure what to say to break the tense silence.

"Oliver, are you okay?"  
>"Me? I wasn't the one stuck and alone in the Foundry. I'm fine."<br>"Is that what this is about? I should have figured."  
>"What?"<br>"I have known you long enough to see that you are blaming yourself, and you know what? That's just stupid. You did what you had to do and so did I. Tonight could have been a lot worse, but because of the three of us a lot of people made it out okay."  
>"That's not it. I mean, at first it was but I talked to John, or more he told me and I listened. This is about you telling me to go to Laurel instead of coming to you."<br>"I thought that's where you would want to be."  
>"She didn't need me. She had her father and Tommy. I thought you-. Never mind."<br>"Oliver I did need you. I always need you. But I wasn't putting what I needed first, I was trying to put what you needed first."  
>"And you didn't think the answer to that was you?"<br>"Well, I-. No."

"And that's my fault. I told you I couldn't be with someone I really cared about. But that's stupid, I guess. It sounds worse the more I say it. And I shouldn't have said it. You are in danger by being connected to the Arrow in any way."  
>"I know that. And it's danger that I choose to be in because I have decided that you, that helping you, is worth it. That's my decision to make."<br>"Yeah, I know. I still don't really like that you're in danger but it's your life and you're going to do it regardless of what I tell you. And I would rather you be with me and in danger than on your own and in danger. What I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you Felicity and I hope it's not too late to tell you this, that I haven't missed the chance. We are always going to be fighting some big bad and-"

"It's not. Too late, I mean. And you know I want to be with you."

"I love you, Felicity."  
>"You... You do? I mean, I do too. Love you that is, I- 3...2...1.. I love you too, Oliver."<p>

_**I know Oliver was a bit OOC but I wish he would open up more to Felicity. Just a fluffy one shot. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**_


End file.
